A Moment
by sully vann
Summary: They’ve been waiting and waiting.


A Moment  
  
Lizzie/Gordo, PG  
  
Author's Note: This is my first L/G songfic. I think it fits. And I mean no mean-spiritedness towards Lalaine or her character, or Kelly Clarkson.  
  
Summary: They've been waiting and waiting.  
  
"Wow. My very first Homecoming dance." Lizzie grinned as Gordo and she stepped through brightly colored streamers and into Hillridge High's gym, now transformed into a semi-majestic 'Ever After' theme.  
  
"Ok, we are here together on the condition that you don't spend the whole night looking at Ethan, remember?" Gordo replied as he shrugged off his light jacket and threw it on the back a chair across from where Lizzie was doing the same thing.  
  
"I really appreciate you coming with me, Gordo. I know you hate these kinds of events." Lizzie grinned, rounding the table to stand by Gordo.  
  
"Give me big band music and I'm happy. Give me Top 40 hits sang by girls who sound like they have a cold, and---"  
  
"Yes, I know. You live a tortured life." Lizzie cut in, stopping Gordo. "I still wish Miranda was here with us." She sighed.  
  
"I know this town doesn't have the best night life---or any night life--- but she's happy to get up at the crack of dawn, milk some cows or whatever, and go to a school where they are about ten light-years behind Hillridge academically. I don't really think that's Miranda at all."  
  
"She wanted to learn more about her culture. It's like how you needed to find your own way to become a 'man' and ended up with you bar mitzvah, you know?"  
  
"True." Gordo replied thoughtfully.  
  
"And she said that the guys in Mexico are really hot." Lizzie added.  
  
"That's more like what I'd expect." Gordo laughed. "But I guess Miranda gets what Miranda wants."  
  
"Hey, I really like this song. Can I convince you to give me one dance?" Lizzie asked as five voices started coming out of the speakers, singing in harmony about some girl they loved, or didn't love, or lost, or want to lose---  
  
"Sure. Might as well break in my new shoes anyway." Gordo said compliantly.  
  
Lizzie grinned as they headed towards the already crowding area designated for dancing.  
  
*  
  
As the song came to a close, there was a tiny intermission between the songs as the DJ changed CDs and Gordo turned to make his way back to his seat.  
  
"Wait, this one is slow. Please dance with me!" Lizzie cried, grabbing Gordo's arm.  
  
"Ok, and then I am sitting and I'm going to tell you all about the new Star Wars movie and you're going to like it!" Gordo said as he wrapped his arms around Lizzie and they fell into step.  
  
//What if I told you it was all meant to be,  
  
Would you believe me  
  
Would you agree  
  
It's almost that feeling that we met before  
  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
  
When I tell you love has come here and now//  
  
"I love this song." Lizzie sighed.  
  
"This is one of the only songs I have heard lately that sounds remotely like music. Her voice at least has a bit of melody." Gordo replied.  
  
Lizzie just sighed and shook her head, then smiled.  
  
//A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this//  
  
"This sounds like tonight." Lizzie said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I never thought I'd actually make it out of junior high alive with Kate on the prowl." Lizzie laughed.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie both laughed as they turned to see Kate trying to teach Ethan the concept of slow dancing.  
  
//Everything changes but beauty remains  
  
Something so tender  
  
I can't explain  
  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
  
Can we make this dream last forever  
  
And I'll cherish all the love we share//  
  
"Lizzie, I really believe that you're just stronger after everything you've gone through." Gordo said softly, looking down at Lizzie.  
  
"Why, thank you." Lizzie replied, confined in Gordo's unblinking eyes.  
  
//A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this//  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Gordo asked quietly.  
  
"I really wish you would." Lizzie replied, closing her eyes slowly.  
  
//Could this be the greatest love of all  
  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
  
So let me tell you this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this//  
  
Gordo closed his eyes and leaned down towards Lizzie, making almost instant contact with her lips.  
  
Lizzie gasped slightly as Gordo applied a little more pressure to her lips and Gordo smiled against Lizzie's lips as he smelled her honey-scented soap.  
  
"Wow." Lizzie replied as they broke apart.  
  
"You use berry lip-gloss?" Gordo replied, his tongue flicking out over his lips.  
  
Lizzie looked up at Gordo, surprised, and saw his playful grin. Gordo's smile grew even wider as Lizzie got over her shock and began to laugh. Gordo joined in as the song drew to a close.  
  
//Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For the moment like this  
  
Some people search forever  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this// 


End file.
